


Homestuck Oneshots

by Comet_Royal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Andrew Hussie - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, moirail, oneshots, x-readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet_Royal/pseuds/Comet_Royal
Summary: Just a collection of my horrible writing.Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.





	1. Introduction

Hello. This book has been transferred from my Wattpad account. I started writing this book in 2015 so most of the earlier chapters are not up to my expectations any more but I am still going to share them. Thank you so much for reading this. Enjoy!

Rowan


	2. Two Truths and One Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Tavros play a game together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is the first one-shot I ever wrote for Homestuck and it's kinda bad, but here it is anyway.

**== > Be the Juggalo**

You are now the Juggalo.

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA.

You get pretty excited by CLOWNS OF A GRIM PERSUASION WHICH MAY NOT BE IN FULL POSSESSION OF THEIR MENTAL FACULTIES. You belong to a RATHER OBSCURE CULT, which foretells of a BAND OF ROWDY AND CAPRICIOUS MINSTRELS which will rise one day on a MYTHICAL PARADISE PLANET that does not exist yet. The beliefs of this cult are SOMEWHAT FROWNED UPON by those dwelling in more common lawnrings. But you don't care, you got to be going with what feels right at where your heart's up in, you know? You like to practice on your ONE WHEEL DEVICE, which you are GOD AWFUL AT because your FEET DO NOT REACH THE PEDALS. You enjoy a FINE BEVERAGE and like to do A LITTLE BAKING SOMETIMES. You've got ALL THESE HORNS all over the place, and sometimes you step on them and SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF YOURSELF.

You like to chat a lot with your pal Karkat, who is usually pretty cranky, but he is your BEST FRIEND. You have a lot of OTHER GREAT FRIENDS who you also like a lot. Your trolltag is terminallyCapricious and you speak in a manner that is JuSt A lItTlE bIt WhImSiCaL.

What will you do?

**== > Gamzee be the guy in the wheelchair**

You are now the guy in the wheelchair.

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM.

You are known to be heavily arrested by FAIRY TALES AND FANTASY STORIES. You have an acute ability to COMMUNE WITH THE MANY CREATURES OF ALTERNIA, a skill you have utilized to CAPTURE AND TRAIN a great many. They are all your friends, as well as your warriors, which you pit in battle through a variety of related CARD AND ROLE PLAYING GAMES. You used to engage in various forms of MORE EXTREME ROLEPLAYING with some of your other friends before you had an accident.

You like to engage in the noble practice of ALTERNIAN SLAM POETRY, possibly the oldest, most revered, and certainly freshest artform in your planet's rich history. You have a profound fascination with the concept of FLIGHT, and all the lore surrounding the topic. You believe in FAIRIES, even though they AREN'T REAL.

Your trolltag is adiosToreador and you uHH, sPEAK IN A SORT OF, uHH, fALTERING MANNER, What will you do?

**_AN: All above I took straight from the comic. I do not own it. It belongs to Andrew Hussie and MSPaintAdventures. That will be all. Please continue with the story._ **

**== > Tavros troll Gamzee**

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious at 11:23

AT: uHH, hEY GAMZEE, wHAT ARE YOU, uHH, dOING?

TC: HeY tAvBrO. WhAtS uP?

AT: uHH, nOTHING MUCH, i WAS, uHH, wONDERING IF YOU MAYBE, uHH, wANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ME,

TC: SuRe TaV ThAt WoUlD bE cHiLl. CoMe On OvEr AnD wE cAn MaYbE tHrOw DoWn SoMe SiCk BeAts AnD gEt OuR cHiLl On WiTh SoMe FaYgO aNd SlImE pIe.

AT: uHH, sOUNDS GOOD, uHH, gAMZ,

adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious at 11:56

**== > Tavros go to Makara's hive.**

**== > Tavros knock on the door.**

You knocked on Gamzee's door and stepped back to wait for him to answer.

**== >Tavros be the clown**

You are now the clown.

You hear a knock on your door.

**== >Gamzee answer door**

You get up off your couch and go to the door. You open the door to see a small troll in a wheelchair.

"Hey, Tavbro."

"Hey, Gamz!"

"Wanna come in?"

"Um yeah."

**== >Gamzee show Tavros in.**

You show Tavros to your respite block. You go get some Faygo and one of your slime pies.

**== >Gamzee offer Tavros pie.**

"Uh no thanks, Gamz. Maybe later," Your Tavbro said.

"OK, Tavbro more for me." 

"So what do you want to do?" He questioned.

"Well, we could throw some beats or we could just sit here."

"We could play two truths and one lie."

"OK. How do you play?"

"When it's your turn you tell the other player two truths and one lie. And they have to decide which one is the lie."

"OK, I'll go first," You say.

**== >Gamzee think of what to say.**

"One, I like to juggle, two, my favorite Faygo is Red Pop, and three...I'm...Um flushed for you."

"What um are you serious?"

**== >Gamzee kiss your Tavbro**

You leaned over and kissed Tavros.

**== >Gamzee be Tavros.**

You are now Tavros and your best bro and flush crush is kissing you. You realize you're not doing anything so you kiss him back.

**== >Tavros pull away.**

You pull away somewhat reluctantly and smile widely at Gamzee.

"I love you too."

"Will you be my matesprit, Tavbro?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Tav."

"I love you too, Gamz."


	3. Angel with a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wrote a letter to Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't ship this anymore. It is based on the song Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab. Sorry it is so short.

To my one and only,

My name is Dave Strider and I'm not even completely sure of that.

I only know one thing for sure.

And that is that I'm completely in love with you Jade Harley.

I would give up everything that I have to keep you safe.

I'd sell my soul to the devil if it would mean that you are safe.

Hell, if it would keep you safe I'd do anything.

Don't you know you're my everything?

My life.

My light.

My purpose in life.

You're all that I adore.

You're my everything.

'If love is what you need a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fight until the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?'

You're an angel with a shotgun.

I know you'd do the same for me.

I will love you forever.

DAVE


	4. A Kiss From a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius is musing on his love for Aradia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song! Its based on Kiss from a Rose by Seal. Go give it a listen!

It hurts to fall in love. Especially when you fall for someone who is basically poison to you. That's what happened to me.

I fell in love with a ghost. A beautiful ghost. As beautiful as a rose. A 'rose on the grave' so to speak.

She was poison to me. She clouded my thoughts. I got high on my love for her.

I did stupid things while I was thinking about her. I longed to be with her. The urge to see her seeped into my heart. It blinded me to everything else.

I ignored everything until I had finally perfected the solution to all my problems. I made her a robot that could hold her soul. A Soulbot.

My first mistake, but not entirely a mistake, was to program the robot. My second mistake was not removing my programming.

She was my drug I needed her. The robot had to work.

The day came for me to give it to her and so I did. It worked. The robot didn't hurt her. It worked perfectly. The only thing that didn't work was the fact that I programmed the robot to have feelings for me.

All that accomplished was making her angry. At first, she was so mad that she slapped me, but then she kissed me...

She's my rose.

My rose on the grave.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.

Aradia if you see this, please forgive me. All I wanted was your love.

To me, you're a growing addiction. That I can't deny.

Tell me...  
Is that healthy, babe?

Now that you're rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave.


	5. Left Behind, Staring Into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds Gamzee's letter. Warning: Suicide Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic. This one is based on Trouble by Coldplay.

**_Hey Karkat._ **

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I...I just couldn't do anything._ **

**_I felt myself slipping and I couldn't do anything._ **

**_I know you blame yourself, but_ it's _not your fault._**

**_You're the best moirail anyone could ask for._ **

**_So don't blame yourself for my problems._ **

**_My shortcomings that ended with half of our team dead._ **

**_Equius._ **

**_Nepeta._ **

**_I know I didn't kill all of the people that died, but the others died while I was rampaging._ **

**_Vriska killed Tavros._ **

**_Eridan killed Feferi._ **

**_I don't know what happened to everyone else._ **

**_After a_ while _, I just completely lost track of what all was going on._**

**_All that I know is what you've told me and what the scars tell me._ **

**_I'm sorry for all the trouble._ **

**_I know that that is not enough, but I know nothing else I say will make it any better._ **

**_So I'm just going to leave._ **

**_I'm going to try to stop Jack._ **

**_I know I will probably die, but if it helps you guys make it to the new session that will be okay._ **

**_You're the best moirail anyone could ask for and when I'm gone I hope you will find someone else to share that with._ **

**_I love you, Karkat. You've been like a brother to me and I can't thank you enough._ **

**Goodbye _,_**   
**_Gamzee_ **

Karkat wiped away the tears that were running down his face.

'I have to stop him,' he thought as he ran out the door.

Karkat ran up to the roof.

Gamzee had just launched off on some kind of flying skateboard.

"Stop! Gamzee wait!" Karkat yelled, but it was too late.

Karkat fell to his knees and sobbed.

His moirail had left him.

He just flew off into the bleak, dark of outer space on a suicide mission.

He was gone forever.


	6. Eridan's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has given up on the world, but he left behind one last apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I'm sorry.

**_Dear_ _Fef_ _and Sol,_ **

**_I need to get some things off my chest._ **  
**_I need to apologize. I_ wwas being _selfish and stupid. Sol, I thought if I fought for_ _Fef_ you wwould givve up _and I_ wwould get to havve _her._ Fef, _I'm sorry. I_ _kneww_ _you didn't like me and still, I tried to get you into one of my quadrants. For that I'm sorry._ **  
**You both probably hate me noww _._ **  
**_I_ _nevver_   _wanted to hurt you._ _I just... I don't know. I guess I just lost my head._**  
**_No, I_ wwent crazy. I hurt both of you. I hurt Kanaya. I'm a monster. I knoww it's too late for any forgivveness _, but I'm still apologizing._ **  
**_I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said to the two of you and the rest of the team. I'm sorry for trying to insert myself places_ _wwhere_  I didn't belong. I'm sorry for hurting evveryone _._ **  
**_I knoww you guys don't want me anymore._ _I'm going to_ _leavve_ _and let you_ _'livve_   _happily_ _evver_ _after'_   _wwithout_ _me._**

**_Goodbye._ **

**_Signed,_ **  
**_Eridan_ _Ampora_ **

* * *

They found the note taped to Sollux's computer. It was written in purple ink and there were purple blotches all over it that appeared to be his tears. They read over it and at the end, Feferi gasped.

   
"What has he done?! Sollux we have to find him!" She screamed.

They ran down the long corridors and up and down the long flights of stairs following the trail of purple tears the young troll had left behind until they got to a door.

"Eridan's Respitblock. No entry!" Feferi read.

Sollux forced open the door and the pair stepped inside of the room. It was the size of a closet and the only things inside were a bed and a very small dresser.

Feferi gasped and fell to the ground next to the bed.

"Oh, Eridan! I'm so sorry. You were like a brother to me," she said as she took his cold hand.

Sollux picked up an empty pill bottle and set it back on the dresser. He knelt down next to Feferi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She buried her face in his chest and let the fuchsia tears fall down her face.

Sollux buried his face in her hair, crying also.


End file.
